My Fair CC
by skipple
Summary: Lelouch accepts a bet that he can turn the new girl, a complete slob with no sense of etiquette nor self-appearance, into his royal date at Senior Prom. And he only has two weeks to do it! Slightly based off the 1913 play, Pygmalion. CCxLL


My thanks goes to Mikage24 for the idea!

This fic is only slightly based on the 1913 play, Pygmalion, by George Bernard Shaw (which I strongly recommend you readers checking out!). However, there is no need to know the plot of the play to understand this story!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Introduction**

"Look at her, she's absolutely ridiculous," Rivalz mumbled through a mouth full of food as he pointed his fork toward the other end of the cafeteria. "I mean, how does someone like_ that_ end up at Ashford?"

Lelouch didn't need to look at where the fork was pointed, he already knew who Rivalz was talking about. The new girl, the one with the crazy hair. He raised his eyebrows at the boy across from him, finished chewing his food, and swallowed. "Rivalz, you keep talking about her as if she's a complete disgrace, but that's just the thing: _you k__eep talking about her._ If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on her or something."

Rivalz slammed his fork on the table and glared at Lelouch. "You know there's only one girl for me, Lelouch! Besides, how could I possibly even consider liking a girl like that? She's a slob! She looks like she just crawled out of the Ghetto, for God's sake!"

"Look who's talking," Lelouch grunted as he mercilessly stabbed a morsel of food with his fork. "All I'm saying is you shouldn't judge her so quickly. She could be a really cool person for all you know. Maybe she just doesn't care what people think about her."

Rivalz squinted his eyes at the girl, who was currently stuffing her face with pizza and hot sauce, ignoring all of the stares from the people around her. She occupied a table all to herself and seemed perfectly content with this fact. She was leaning slightly back in her seat with her feet propped up on the chair across from her. She grabbed another slice of pizza, tilted her head back, and held it high above her to let the cheese slide off and fall into her mouth. She finished the slice, slurped the last bit of drink through the straw in her cup, then took off the top to reach in and pop an ice cube into her mouth. She smiled and nodded to a group of freshmen at a nearby table as she loudly chewed on her ice cube.

Rivalz let out a grunt and returned to his meal. "Well, she should care. She looks like shit."

Lelouch couldn't deny that the girl did look a little... shitty. Her tie was loosened, her shirt's top button was undone, her sleeves were rolled up slightly, her socks were scrunched down to the ankles, and one of her shoes was untied. Some hot sauce remained untouched beside her mouth, and her incredibly vibrant green hair was hastily tied up in a bun on her head. None of this hid the fact that she was obviously a very, _very_ pretty girl.

It didn't help, though.

Lelouch set down his fork and wiped his mouth clean. "Rivalz, with a few lessons on etiquette and some quick modifications, she could probably pass off as royalty."

Rivalz scoffed. "Oh really?"

"Sure. You know I have nobility in my family, right? I bet I could take her as my date for senior prom and nobody would even begin to question her status as a noble daughter."

Rivalz laughed and spit little pieces of food on the table in the process. "What, the prom that takes place two weeks from now? Yeah, right! She doesn't even look like a Brittanian, let alone a _noble_ Brittanian! I don't care how good you think you are, you can't turn _her_ into royalty within two weeks."

Lelouch calmly placed his hands behind his head. "Wanna bet?"

Rivalz glared across the table. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Alright then. I bet I can take the new girl to prom and pass her off as my date without anyone questioning her royal status. If I win, you have to give me a lift every time I want to go gambling for the rest of the year."

"And when you lose?"

"_If_ I lose, you can choose anyone from Ashford Academy to go on one date with me to a location of your choice."

Rivalz flashed a confident smirk. Lelouch on a date with anyone from Ashford Academy? A location of his choice? This could be extremely entertaining. He offered his hand across the table to Lelouch. The raven-haired boy smirked back at him and shook his hand, sealing the deal.

"Two weeks, Lelouch. Good luck."

Lelouch nodded and glanced over to the green-haired girl, who now had her feet propped all the way on the table, her chair leaning dangerously far backwards. He felt a lurch of regret as he watched her attempt to eat the rest of her ice cream with a pair of chopsticks. She eventually gave up in favor of using her fingers to scoop the dessert out of the little plastic cup.

Two weeks. This was definitely not going to be easy.

* * *

Alright, that's it for the intro! I'm really looking forward to writing the first chapter, but you know what will help me out a lot? Reviews.

So, please, just click the green button. Don't worry, it doesn't bite. Do it. DO IT! REVIEW!!!


End file.
